


Come Back to Me, Gabe

by StoneColdWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Anger, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fall of Overwatch, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mercy revival, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Near Death Experiences, Overwatch - Freeform, Pain, Resentment, Suffering, Transformation, Valkyrie Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneColdWriter/pseuds/StoneColdWriter
Summary: The Reaper has come to take his first victim.





	Come Back to Me, Gabe

Reye’s remembers feeling the weight on his chest, his legs, his arms, everywhere. It wasn’t a feeling that would be easy for him to forget. There had been many missions that still haunt his dreams, lingering in the shadows of the back of his decaying, corrupted mind. But this. This moment. Will be entirely different from anything ever before.

There were small rays of light that slipped through the cracks of the cement on his body. He could feel the wet presence of blood on his face. Maybe his owns or maybe it belonged to that Boy Scout. Reye’s moaned in pain, trying to muster up the strength to move or at least use some of the power given to him by Dr. O’Deorain. It felt like he couldn’t muster up the power and strength to do it. He felt as if the floor was sinking, pulling him down, enabling him from escaping. How the hell did he get into this mess? What did he do to make this kind of failure? How could he come back from this? There was still so much that he could do. He had felt so empowered from Dr. O’Deorain’s tests, like he could be the leader of Overwatch. No, he _should_ be the leader of Overwatch.

But look at where he is at now. Being crushed by the remains of the HQ. What a pathetic place for him to be in. He had some image of how he would go out. Sure, the typical hero of the day doing everything to finish the mission, to get the job done.

There was a whisper of a voice that broke his self-pity train of thought. Was there actually going to be a way to survive this? He knew he didn’t want to die, not yet. Whoever it was, friend or foe, he was going to make sure that this time he would not die. He mustered up what remaining strength that he had, trying to use some of the power that Dr. O’Deorain gave him. Reye’s closed his eyes, trying to focus on becoming smoke. He had to become nothing, just smoke in the air

_It will take time, Reye’s. There is only so much that can be rushed._ Dr. O’Deorain’s words echoed in his mind.

There _are_ somethings that can be rushed and he damn knew it was this time.

Anger and adrenaline swelling up in him, he began to feel lighter. The weight on his body lifting as his very being was slowing swarming into black smoke. He was going to rush this, damn the doctor. She knew nothing of what he was capable of.

“Oh, please, oh please no, please god no.” A woman’s voice cried, thick with a German accent

_Angela Zeigler,_ Reye’s thought.

The thought of that woman only angered him even more. That blond bitch always sneaking away with Morrison. What did Morrison have that Reye’s didn’t? With each passing thought of hatred towards the members of Overwatch, the rubble that once was crushing him felt light and lighter. He would survive this. On. His. Own.

“Gabe stay with me, please,” Mercy cried out.

There was a blinding light. Part of his ghost form was almost out of the rubble. He could feel the warmth from the light on the parts of him that still had skin. It almost felt like the light was pushing away his dark thoughts. His rage diminished and he almost felt at peace. When was the last time he felt like this?

He could see Dr. Zeigler’s hand reaching down to him. To lift him up from his mistakes and make everything right again. The light shown from her as if she were an actual angel.  A wave of warmth flushed over him. The rubble was being lifted and moved aside by machines carefully so that it would not crush his remaining body in its solid form. He could see her face, her beautiful face. With those long eyelashes fluttering above those golden eyes. But there was sadness in those eyes. Why? How could something so beautiful be so familiar with sadness? It shouldn’t be that way. It just shouldn’t.

That feeling of peace was short lived. The black smoke rising from Reye’s body quickly began to burn and hiss away back to his body. Pain. Painful burning sensation creeped through Reye’s skin like a parasite feeding off its host. This was wrong. This didn’t feel right. This was not how it was supposed to be. The smoke retreated back to his body, swarming all around his solid form. Forcing itself deep into his mouth, nose, eyes, ears, anything. He felt crippling pain. He could feel every inch of his body being infected by this malignant smoke. Spreading everywhere.

Those golden eyes that were sad now held the familiar look of fear Reye’s has seen one too many times. The anger flushed over him all over again. He screamed in pain as he felt the skin on his body start to decay. He was no longer in control of his body. It was no longer his. It now belonged to the Reaper. His soul was no longer alive with light. It felt as if it was burnt to the core, like a planet too close to a star. There was no solid form of Gabriel Reye’s. The smoke that had engulfed him in rage and splintering pain rose from the rubble that had been removed to save his life. A deformed hand emerging clawing its way up out of the rubble. 

His vision was clouded, blurred from the agonizing pain and the dark cloud moving around him. He saw the figure of Dr. Ziegler looking down at him, her hands raised covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Rage engulfed him once more. Another hand formed from the cloud, aiming for Dr. Ziegler’s ankles. She jumped back with a horrified gasp. His brain felt as if it was being torn apart. Being torn apart to mold a new monster that was once a man.

“Ziegler!” he screamed out. He could not bear it any longer, it was too painful, too enraging.

“What have I done?” he heard the muffled words escape from Dr. Ziegler’s lips. “Gabe, I am so sorry…”

Sorry? Sorry?! She was sorry!? Hearing the apology only angered him more as he struggled to manifest a body to out of the smoke so that he could strangle her. His vision began to come clear, the smoke cleared from his face revealing the dead skin that plagued his body. Features more demonic than man. He tried to lift himself up, he was going to kill that bitch, strangle the life out of her and swallow her soul.

“I’m sorry….” Ziegler said again. Her pistol was pulled out and aimed dead center and Reye’s monstrous face. And pulled the trigger.

The black smoke that now made up Reye’s body completely collapsed, dropping to the ground and disappearing into whatever crevice it could find to hide from the light. Ziegler, overcome with grief and fear, collapsed to her knees. Her pistol landed with a thud on the ground and fell through the rubble. She covered her eyes with her hands, trying to keep the tears from falling. This is not what she wanted. She wanted to save Reye’s, not transform him into some monster. That wasn’t something that had happened before when she tried to save someone. No, this was different, something entirely alien from her projects.

“O’Deorain”, she whispered, looking up wide eyed as the idea of the other doctors interference had to have taken part in this. Ziegler tried to convince herself that she was not entirely responsible for Reye’s. It was also O’ Deorian. She had to know for sure. She collected herself, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up. She had to find the doctor whose practice was too extreme for Overwatch… but not Blackwatch.

The reaper has claimed Reye’s body, but Ziegler will make sure that it will not claim another. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me having fun with the thought of Reye's becoming Reaper. Leave some kudos! My incredibly weak self esteem thrives on kudos!


End file.
